Buster Sword
The Buster Sword is a non-elemental cat toy available to NoLegs in . Description This item consists of a single-edged blade modeled after its namesake and a roughly square shield, both made of cardboard and "reinforced" with duct tape. There are obvious scratches and stitches riddled across the Buster Sword, hinting at its makeshift nature. Before the v2 update, the Buster Sword was a joke item. Providing no stats whatsoever and negative resistances, it was objectively the worst piece of equipment in the entire game. It was, however, obtained at the same time as the much more useful Star Hammer. However, the v2 update completely overhauled the weapon, changing it from a joke to a legitimate weapon. It now gives high stats across the board but has no element or positive element resistances, similarly to the Gungnir and the Sharanga. It also boosts buff skills, making it a competitor with the Icecream Sandwich and Dog Sausage. However, it still suffers from negative resistances, and is overall inferior to most other, more reliable Cat Toys. The Buster Sword is obtained in the left wing of the Greenwood Library, the Stepladder is necessary to reach the chest. Prior to the v2 update, it was obtained as the "reward" for defeating God in the Temple of Trials. * * |lvl1HP = 5%0% |lvl2HP = 10%0% |lvl3HP = 15%0% |lvl4HP = 20%0% |lvl5HP = 25%0% |lvl1ATK = 30%0% |lvl2ATK = 40%10% |lvl3ATK = 50%0% |lvl4ATK = 60%0% |lvl5ATK = 75%0% |lvl1MAG = 30%0% |lvl2MAG = 40%0% |lvl3MAG = 50%10% |lvl4MAG = 60%5% |lvl5MAG = 75%0% |lvl1DEF = 5%0% |lvl2DEF = 5%0% |lvl3DEF = 5%5% |lvl4DEF = 10%0% |lvl5DEF = 10%0% |lvl1MDF = 5%0% |lvl2MDF = 5%0% |lvl3MDF = 5%0% |lvl4MDF = 10%5% |lvl5MDF = 10%0% |lvl1ACC = 5%0% |lvl2ACC = 5%0% |lvl3ACC = 5%0% |lvl4ACC = 10%0% |lvl5ACC = 10%0% |lvl1EVA = 5%0% |lvl2EVA = 5%0% |lvl3EVA = 5%0% |lvl4EVA = 10%0% |lvl5EVA = 10%0% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = -30% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = -30% |BonusSkillPower = 200 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |Element = None |item21 = Wool |item21number = 2 |item31 = Brick |item31number = 4 |item41 = Earth Ball |item41number = 5 |item51 = Snowball |item51number = 1 |Note = Before the v2 update, didn't have a Wind weakness and had no special effects. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 50% |lvl2ATK = 65% |lvl3ATK = 80% |lvl4ATK = 95% |lvl5ATK = 110% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = -30% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = -30% |BonusSkillPower = 200 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |Element = None |item21 = Key Items#5Newspaper |item21 = EBF5 Item Newspaper.png |item21number = 1 |item31 = Super Tape |item31number = 8 |item41 = Lecko Brick |item41number = 2 |item42 = Super Tape |item42number = 4 |item51 = Origami Dragon |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Origami Dragon.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Lecko Brick |item52number = 1 |item53 = Super Tape |item53number = 6}} Trivia * The Buster Sword is an explicit reference to Cloud Strife's Buster Sword from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII Final Fantasy 7]. Due to being the starting weapon for Cloud, the Buster Sword is the weakest weapon available for him, but has gone on to become an icon closely associated with Cloud and to an extent the Final Fantasy series as a whole. * In the equipment shop of Hope Harbor there is a proper metal Buster Sword on the counter. * The Buster Sword is the cheapest item to upgrade in all of EBF history, requiring a modest amount of exceedingly cheap items, fitting its purpose as a useless joke item. Oddly, even after being made into an actual weapon in the v2 update, it still keeps the same cheap upgrading requirements. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs